Papa's Meateria
Papa's Meateria is the 1st gameria created by user 888bigboi. The chef is the Custom Worker only. Description There are 4 stations in Papa's Meateria. They are: The Order Station, where you take orders, The Meat Station, where you select the meat and how much, The Cook Station, where you grill the meat to the desired length, and The Build Station, where you add sauces and other toppings to the meat. There are also special recipes and holidays! Enjoy! Introduction The Custom Worker's last job has just gone out of business. (S)he is looking at jobs online, and then finds a job at Beeto Pasta, as a server. Much to their dismay, the job has closed down, to make room for the new Papa's Meateria. Papa Douie offers them a job at Papa's Meateria, while he goes on vacation. Ending Papa Douie comes back, and takes over the job for them, however he does offer the option to continue working at the Meateria. Holidays *Valentine's Day (Rank 6)-Favorite by:(Nestor) *St. Paddy's Day (Rank 11)-Favorite by:(Dylan) *Easter (Rank 16)-Favorite by:(Dave, John W) *Cinco De Mayo (Rank 21)-Favorite by:(Juan) *Summer Luau (Rank 26)-Favorite by:(Lauren) *Starlight Jubilee (Rank 31)-Favorite by:(Aiden) *Comet Con (Rank 36)-Favorite by:(Cecille, Amanda) *Maple Mornings (Rank 41)-Favorite by:(Pete) *Halloween (Rank 46)-Favorite by:(Abby) *Thanksgiving (Rank 51)-Favorite by:(Maria, Wilson) *Christmas (Rank 56)-Favorite by:(Bart) *New Year (Rank 61)-Favorite by:(Marissa) Holiday Ingredients Holiday Ingredients always consist of one meat, two sauces, one cheese, and one seasoning. Valentine's Day * Rank 6-Pink BBQ * Day 2-Bacon * Rank 7-American Cheese * Rank 8-Swesh Sauce * Rank 9-Oregano St. Paddy's Day * Rank 11-Clover Sauce * Day 2-Meatballs * Rank 12-Pepperjack Cheese * Rank 13-Leprachaun Gold Sauce * Rank 14-Glaze Easter * Rank 16-Egg Sauce * Day 2-Rabbit Alternative * Rank 17-Goat Cheese * Rank 18-Easter Sauce * Rank 19-Parsley Cinco De Mayo * Rank 21-Chili Sauce * Day 2-Chorizo * Rank 22-Añejo Cheese * Rank 23-Queso * Rank 24-Paprika Summer Luau * Rank 26-Marsala Sauce * Day 2-Veal * Rank 27-Cheddar Cheese * Rank 28-Tomatillo Sauce * Rank 29-Ginger Starlight Jubilee * Rank 31-Red, White, and Blue Sauce * Day 2-Fillet Mignon * Rank 32-Colby Jack Cheese * Rank 33-Worchestershire Sauce * Rank 34-Basil Comet Con * Rank 36-Tartar Sauce * Day 2-Tuna Steak * Rank 37-Meunster Cheese * Rank 38-Cocktail Sauce * Rank 39-Super Spice Maple Mornings * Rank 41-Maplehint Sauce * Day 2-New York Strip * Rank 42-Sweet Cheese * Rank 43-Applemaple * Rank 44-Rosemary Halloween * Rank 46-Spooky Sauce * Day 2-Chicken Legs * Rank 47-Velveta * Rank 48-Scary Sauce * Rank 49-Cobweb Spice Mix Thanksgiving * Rank 51-Cranberry Sauce * Day 2-Turkey * Rank 52-Gouda Cheese * Rank 53-Gravy * Rank 54-Sage Christmas * Rank 56-Basil Pesto * Day 2-Roast Beef * Rank 57-Parmesan Cheese * Rank 58-Spiced Pear Sauce * Rank 59-Cinnamon New Year * Rank 61-Tzatziki Sauce * Day 2-Falafel * Rank 62-Swiss Cheese * Rank 63-Yogurt-Dill Sauce * Rank 64-Chives Customers *Pete-(Tutorial) *Lauren-(After Tutorial) *Juan-(Random) *Cecille-(Random) *Aiden-(Random) *Dylan-(Day 2) *Abby-(Rank 2) *Maria-(Rank 3) *Bart-(Rank 4) *Dave-(Rank 5) *Marissa-(Rank 6) *Nestor-(Rank 7) *Wilson-(Rank 8) *John W-(Rank 9) *Amanda-(Rank 10) Closers W.I.P. Ingredients Meat Types * Chicken Breast(Start) * Ribeye(Start) * Chicken Wings(Rank 3) * Porkchop(Rank 20) * Lamb(Rank 30) * Ham(Rank 40) * Venison(Rank 45) * Pastrami(Rank 60) Sauces * BBQ Sauce(Start) * Honey Mustard(Rank 5) * Buffalo Sauce(Rank 10) * B2 Steak Sauce(Rank 15) * Aioli(Rank 20) * Salsa Verde(Rank 35) Seasonings and Cheeses * Salt(Start) * Pepper(Start) * Monterey Jack(Rank 2) * Nutmeg(Rank 4) * Bleu Cheese(Rank 25) * Dill(Rank 7) Specials W.I.P. Developer Notes Please don't delete anything. I'm still working on the customers and food and stuff. Category:Papa's Meateria Category:Games Category:Games by 888bigboi